Spring of the Sun
by PoPlAr
Summary: Upon receiving command to guard the heir of Sun Kingdom, Kaoru went to Sun Kingdom. When she arrived there, she met a red haired good-looking guy with amber eyes who was speaking to her through telepathy… AU Warning: OOCness Re-edited Chapter 1-3
1. First Encounter

Spring of the Sun - First Encounter

"" – dialog  
'' – thoughts  
_italic _- telepathy

Disclaimer: I do not own them

"Mother, when will Father come back home?" a little girl, playing a daisy with her tiny hands, asking the lady who was busy brushing her hair.

The lady smiled and gently patted the girl's head. "Don't worry dear, your father will be come back as soon as once the war between celestial and demons is over."

"Is the war ending soon?" The girl turned around and faced her mother with wide sapphire eyes looking eagerly.

Smiling at the innocent looks of the little girl, the lady engulfed the little girl into a warm hug. "I am sure it will end soon, my dear."

"Then I will be good girl, I will wait patiently for father …to…return…eh?" Coolness felt against her rosy cheek when a slight breeze blew past.

The lady sensed something wrong with her daughter and asked, "What's wrong, dear?" Lift her right hand and touched her forehead, the girl moaned.

"Mother…My forehead feels burning. It is so hot and my heart suddenly feels so much pain…Mother…I don't know what happening to me." Moving down her right hand and closed both her hands over her heart, she felt wetness. Drops and drops of water fell on top of her hands. She looked up of her head and moved her hands around her face to find out where did the water came from. Cupping her tiny hands on both her cheeks, she found that there were two streams of tears flowing down from her eyes. Slowly her vision got blurred; she rubbed her eyes and cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Dear? Are you alright?" Gazing at the lady's worried and concerned look, she smiled. "This is so funny, isn't it, Mother? How come I am… crying? And how come my tear… wouldn't …stop… flowing…?" Without finding out the answer, the little girl lost her conscious…

* * *

"Spit out! You filthy elfin! Say, if not you suffer more, where is the treasure?" growled by the man seating on the chair in the midst of the room, motioning his underlings to beat up the poor man further to make him spit the secret.

However the elfin refused. "No! I will never tell you where it is!"

"So you seek for the hard way as well I supposed, you filthy bastard." Greenish-yellow eyes narrowed to slits. His right hand rose in a pose, eerie greenish light emit from his hand. "Then you shall be frozen like the others until you are willing to talk about the treasure's whereabouts!" Temperature dropped drastically around the elfin as the eerie greenish light surrounded him and he began to be covered by ice limb by limb.

"Will you stop bully this poor fellow?" A bluish-black veil enclosed the elfin as a teenage girl suddenly appeared in front of him.

The greenish-yellow eyed man stood up and took a step forward upon seeing what had just happened. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? And what the hell are my guards doing? Guards!!" All his underlings began to circle around the girl and the elfin with a wary look.

"Come on, can you cool down? As for whom I am, you will know in the matter of time, Odium" Blood drained from the man's face upon hearing his real name from the teenage girl. Name can be meant nothing for humans but the real name can be deadly for both demons and monster classes.

"How…how the hell did you get to know my real name? Never mind. No matter what, you will not live and tell again!" Greenish light shone brightly, shards of ice appeared in the air swirling around and aimed towards the girl and the elfin.

"Heh…Do you really think that these tiny little ice shards can harm me? Foolish aren't you?" Blue light shone brightly and the ice shards disappeared.

"You! Who the hell are you!!" Odium roared, pointing his finger at the girl and demanded for answers.

"Me? I am just a simple little girl who lives in the woods and enjoys simple lifestyle, but since there are evil demons and monsters like you who don't stay quietly in hell and stick around the celestial creating troubles for us. So I am being forced to come out to dispose you all. " Her tiny slim bracelet wore on her left hand became a big silver chain and wrapped around Odium.

He struggled to get out of the chain and used his powers, but in no avail. "This is … Agreement Band!! What kind of bullshit are you talking about? Simple little girl, my asshole! But you can't be one of the four celestial guardians nor the Head of Celestial Guardian Chris, aren't you?!"

"Not just a fool, you are also an idiot. If I am not one of them, then how can I get my hands on this pretty little handy band?" She sighed and muttered under the breath about how retard those demons and monsters akin had became.

Odium gasped and shivered. "Do…Don't tell me you are Spring?!"

"Congratulation! You got it correct! But too bad, I don't have any prize in mind to give you… How about this, a trip back to hell?" Her long bluish-black hair slowly fades to aqua color and her sapphire eyes became sky blue, which looked like clear sky, and her forehead shone brightly with a sign of four petals. "Butcon and Serpcon darling? Can you come down and help me?"

A black dragon with butterfly's wings flew down and swept all Odium's underlings off the palace and a large group of celestial guards suddenly appeared and rush in quickly to surround them. Then another huge creature flew down, but this time Spring did not turn to look at it.

"Mummy, we have done our jobs!!" A serpent-headed dragon chirped excitedly, rubbing its head against Spring's back.

"Oh, that's great! Well done Serpcon! We shall go home now, dear" exclaimed by Spring with her stiff back facing Serpcon and refused to turn her head around to face Serpcon.

"No!" Serpcon refused angrily.

Starting to have cold sweat, Spring quickly questioned, "Why? What's the matter?"

It lowered its head dejectedly and asked softly, "Mummy, tell me the truth. Do you dislike me?"

"No! Of course not! Why do you want to ask about this, dear?" Spring hurriedly answered.

"Because mummy has not look at me straight in the eyes since we arrived here!" cried Serpcon.

"Eh…" Spring hesitated. 'Argh! I am afraid of nothing but snake…damn! I really regretted since the day I have saved this young serpent dragon…' "Alright…" She slowly turned her body around before lifting up her head and looked at Serpcon straight in the eyes. Serpcon flapped its wings happily and waited for Spring to give some petting on him but Spring remained still. After some moment, Serpcon got curious and started calling her, however she did not response. It was only until Butcon flew down in front of her and announced that she had fainted then Serpcon realized the same thing happened again and rest of the celestial guards had a big sweat drop on their forehead.

* * *

A black dragon with butterfly's wings, carrying a teenage girl, flew across the continent towards the woods.  
"Butcon, stop right there! We have reached." Butcon flew to an open field and in the midst, there stood a grey staff which radiated icily blue light. The teenage girl, Spring, jumped down from the back of Butcon and walked towards the grey staff. She hold her hands parallel to the ground in front of her and spoke, "Winto, your master has gone missing for a year now and because of this, the whole celestial has been experiencing winter season for the last whole year. So I am hereby to retrieve you by orders, to return the season back to normal." Winto, the grey staff, glowed brightly and started to create a barrier around its surrounding. "Don't resist, Winto. Else I will have to resort on the hard way!" A gust of cold wind began to blow strongly towards Spring and she was forced to step backwards.

"That's it!" The symbol on her forehead shone brightly, her hair and eyes changed with greenish-blue light surrounded her body. Winto began to shake violently till it flew out the ground towards Spring and wrapped itself on her index finger like a ring. "What a stubborn staff, just like its master…" sighed Spring. Looking at some direction, she muttered, "Winter, where have you been?" Shook her head slightly, she climbed onto Butcon's back and headed back home.

On her way back, she saw a lake in the forest and was tempted to go down there to have a bath. Butcon turned its head looked at its master, understanding what his master was thinking about and sighed, 'If she wants to go just say so, why there is a need to struggle….'

"Master" Butcon slowed down its speed and slowly headed towards the lake.

Turned away from the view of the lake, she questioned, "Yes, Butcon?"

"Do you want to take a bath before we head back home? I can always wait for you in another area until you are finish" Butcon suggested to its master.

Surprised by his suggestion, Spring decided to follow it, "Sure, why not!"

"Then if there is any problem, call for me." Butcon landed the area near the lake and allowed its master to get off its back before he flew away. Spring walked towards the lake and snapped her fingers to change back her appearance. Her hair changed back to bluish-black, eyes back to sapphire and the forehead's sign disappeared. Scooped up some of the lake water to test the temperature, she was delighted. She washed her face first before slowly undressed her clothing. Suddenly, she felt another presence in the lake and looked around to check. There stood a naked woman in the lake, who was arrived ahead of her, bathing. She looked magnificent with her flawless face, molten amber eyes, slight tanned skin, long red locks, nice butts, firm and flat chest…wait a minute…firm and flat chest? She looked down further and saw her…erm should be his manhood and blushed. 'Well cannot really expect a virgin girl to get used in looking at that thing…and this man looked way too feminine so cannot blame me for mistaking him as her…'

She felt an intense glare from his direction and she glared back. Amusement shone in his eyes and stared at her certain part of her body. Confused at his staring, she followed his eyes and blushed even redder…Well she was half-way undressing, so in another words, half naked. 'Oh well, that is a fair game, you saw mine, and I saw yours…though I saw much more than he did…'

She turning her attention back at him, she found that he was gone. 'Gone? Well then I suppose I can go on my plans without any interruption…' Spring turned and was shocked. 'What the hell? Since when did he move so fast to my back?!' "Err… I did not know that you are here in the first place, my apology. You can continue what you have been doing while I'm gone…" He remained silent. 'Geez…What's wrong with him! Can't he reply back? And stop that intense look and keep a distance from me!!…Hmm? How about that?' Her sapphire eyes flashed a mischievous light and she closed the gap between them. The pair of red eyebrows rose up slightly when her lips locked with his for a second and quickly broke off.

_Butcon! I want to get back! Come here now!_

Almost immediately, Butcon flew above her and she jumped up onto his back while casting a spell to dress herself.

"Good bye, sexy red haired guy" Spring blew a kiss to him while Butcon flew off and left the guy standing there naked.

Looking emotionlessly at their direction, his eyes radiated a mysterious glow.

* * *

Notes:

Celestial guardians – there are four of them namely Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter.  
Agreement Band – A capturing tool of people, monsters or demons who break the laws set after the war of celestial and demon that happened 10 years ago. The law comprises of mainly 3 major agreements which are demons and monster should always stay in Hell, they should not harm the innocents, and they should not try to start war.


	2. The Mission

Spring of the Sun – The Mission

"" – dialog  
'' – thoughts

_italic_ - Telepathy

Her sapphire eyes flashed a mischievous light and she closed the gap between them. The pair of red eyebrows rose up slightly when her lips locked with his for a second and quickly broke off.

_Butcon! I want to get back! Come here now!_

Almost immediately, Butcon flew above her and she jumped up onto his back while casting a spell to dress herself.

"Good bye, sexy red haired guy" Spring blew a kiss to him while Butcon flew off and left the guy standing there naked.

Looking emotionlessly at their direction, his eyes radiated a mysterious glow.

* * *

Sun shone brightly on a huge piece of land with various types of flowers that was bloomed to their fullest and gentle wind blew across carrying the flowers' fragrance and petals with it. It was just like a little paradise. Nearby the land, which was filled with flowers, there was a lake. A lake covered with the blown away flower petals.

In the lake, Spring was closing her eyes, relaxing her body in the lake water. Her pearl-white flawless skin was bathed under both the sunlight and the lake water. Bluish-black hair cascading down from her head and spread itself out in the lake water while Spring laid in the lake. It was nice scenery to view at. Suddenly, she snapped open her eyes and said, "Misao, do you know that I have placed a barrier around my place?"

A petite girl with emerald eyes and long braided hair, around the same age as Spring, skipped towards the lake and giggled. "Of course I know! Else why should waste my energy to break it" Sapphire eyes narrowed into slits upon hearing. "Break it? Don't you know the reason why I placed a barrier? Not just for preventing demons invasion but also for my god damn sake privacy! Especially for you guys as you people always like to come at the wrong time like this when I am bathing! And you guys just broke it without thinking?!"

"Hey! Cool down, cool down. Let me explain. First of all, I have valid reason to break in as I have an urgent message from Chris-sama. Secondly, you are always so particular about cleanliness that most of your time, other than working, you will be found bathing in the lake. Particularly after workouts or missions, so you can't really blame us on the fact that we always chose the wrong timing. Oh well, we also don't mind about you are always bathing when we are visiting as when you bathe, your Spring spiritual power will release itself out to the surrounding in which will beautify the environment. Plus it has the cleansing effect on people which makes them more relax and enjoy the nice scenery. Lastly, your barrier is too easy to break in so why do we have to wait for you to finish your bath and let us in, all of us rather come in by ourselves at the same time admiring the scenery you produce." Once she finished her statement, Misao quickly teleported away from the lake to leave a safe distance between her and Spring.

"MISAO! DON"T YOU KNOW ABOUT A WOMAN'S PRIVACY? IT IS ME WHO IS HAVING A BATH!!" Spring growled and splashed the lake water outwards, Misao patted her chest thinking that her precaution really helped.

"Oh well, all of us know that you are enchanting especially when you are like this. However we are all immune from your beauty so don't be worried about us becoming wolf and pound on you. But then again for safety reasons, you better don't bath outside of here because the guys outside will surely turn into a beast upon seeing this kind of nice and captivating scenery that you produced…hehe "

"MISAO!!" Spring gritted her teeth and fisted her hands tightly thinking of ways to torture the girl in front of her.

Misao shivered as Spring's tone began to lower which indicated that she was really angry. 'Oh my… she is getting angry… better get to main point as I don't want to deal with a pissed off girl especially her!' "Alright, alright! Let's get back into real business. Chris asked me to deliver this message that you are going to Sun Kingdom to represent Celestial Galaxy organization to present a gift to the new heir of the Sun Kingdom."

"New heir? How old is he?"

"Just older than you for around 2 years"

"So young?" Her sapphire eyes widened. Normally, the new heir would be judge by Celestial Guardian head and the two other kingdoms' kings which was Star and Moon kingdom this time. And their criteria was harsh, the new heir must possess, at least, good leadership, great spiritual powers and caring. That generally resulted in the heirs had to be trained for a few more years in order to be appointed.

"Yes, he is youngest of the history that has been appointed. I think he is great! He is handsome, cool, smart, powerful and rich!" Misao daydreamed with hands cupped on her chin to prevent any saliva drip down.

"Sounds as if he is very good…So have you met him in person yet?"

"Hehe.. nope!"

"… … … … … … Ok that's enough! Now go back to the mission again."

"Yes madam! You are commanded to go there disguised as a guy using Kamatari's name."

"What? Disguised as a guy?! Why?" exclaimed Spring, almost wanted to jump out of the lake in front of Misao.

"Well this new heir kind of despises women and girls in the organization. Especially when he heard that a girl appointed as one of the Celestial Guardian."

Her eyebrow shot up and rage filled her sapphire eyes. "What is this?! Sex discrimination!? Isn't his mother a woman as well? Whatever it is, since this is the case, then I better stay out of this mission. I rather you get either Kamatari himself to go, Yahiko, Soujiro or even any celestial galaxy guards to replace me, I don't care as long as I don't have to go for this mission!"

"Well do you think that this mission is just as simple as to present the gift to the heir? If is really like that simple, then you will not be called to this mission. Besides that, due to the recent incidents of many demons escape to here through the space voids, most of the celestial galaxy guards are on mission, busying amending those space voids and at the same time, capturing those demons to send them back to hell. As for Yahiko and Soujiro, they have their own responsibilities to do, can't afford to leave their post. Kamatari…eh? How come you stop bathing?" Suddenly, Spring stepped out of the lake and snapped her hands that caused twirling little bluish powdering light to cover her and she was dressed immediately when the powdering light was cleared.

"Why should I continuing bathing? I'm not comfortable with people looking at me when I am bathing. Not to mention that another one of yours just broke into the barrier as well." Just a few minutes later, someone shouted. "Kaoru-chan I have come to visit you dearling" A man dressed like a woman ran towards Spring, or should called Kaoru now, and gave her a big bear hug.

"Kamatari, how did you get out of the organization? I thought they are busying with the space voids case, and you are supposed to look after the organization while they are gone?" Misao glared at Kamatari, looked surprised.

"Nah! Life so boring without fun and keep working! That's why I escaped from there. Ok now I am free, let's play, Misao-chan and Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru arched one of her eyebrow and asked, "Then wouldn't Cho be angry to find you escape your duties again?"

Kamatari pouted. "Don't spoil the day, Kaoru-chan! Who cares about him…"shiver Out of a sudden, Kamatari felt a chill ran down his spine…

"Oh really? Then I better enforce the disciplinary actions on you so that you will not even dare to think of running away from work!" A man with broom hairstyle appeared behind Kamatari. "Err…Cho-sama, H…hi. Happy…to …see … you … again!" Kamatari turned around and faced Cho with a forced smile plastered on his face. Cho raised his eyebrow, "Oh? I thought I heard someone said that he don't care about me? And you don't seem to be happy to see me again?"

"Eh?...heheh" Kamatari faked giggling.

"Stop 'heheh'! I am enough of your 'so-called' runaway. I will make sure that this time you will not dare to escape from your duties again." Cho lifted his left hand and grabbed Kamatari's collar to prevent him escaping and used another hand to wave goodbye to Kaoru and Misao that they were leaving before they vanished.

"Poor Kamatari I bet he will be tortured when they get back to the organization. Why don't we start to prepare a grave for him to be buried?" teased Misao, laughing out loudly and was rolling on the ground.

"When will he grow up…" Kaoru sighed. Kamatari was just too childish, playful, sissy and lots more bad points… ehh can't really say that he got a lot bad points…

"Anyway let's continue to what I have just said, Kamatari is not suitable for this mission. Let's just imagine what will happen if we send Kamatari as our representative."

Both Misao and Kaoru imagined how it would be like if a man dressed like a woman swaying his hips as he walked towards the new heir to represent Celestial Galaxy to present the gift in front of the whole audience which made up of important top level people.

"Well don't you also think that sending Kamatari as our representative is a bad idea? Wouldn't he embarrass us?" Kaoru nodded as she agreed with Misao that Kamatari was not suitable for this mission.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Kaoru sighed the second time.

"What do you think?" Lips curled upwards.

"Do I have a choice?" Hand moved to her forehead and started massaging her temple as she felt a headache is coming.

"Nope, not at all!" cheered Misao.

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter – Arrival of the Sun Kingdom

Kaoru with her two ancient creatures, Butcon and Serpcon, and along with a priest that looked like a rooster head and an 'Evil' character printed on the back of his robe arrived the Sun Kingdom…

* * *

Notes:

Spring – Kaoru

Summer – Yahiko

Autumn – Soujiro

Winter – Aoshi

Seraph stone – A magical stone that was created by 3 gods' tears and blood that separated the world into 3 parts, heaven, human and hell. A sad tragic… maybe in the later part I will post them in.

Hell – a place where all demon and devil class lived.

Heaven – all gods lived and also the ancient animals

Human – all other living beings. The story mainly happened in this world.


	3. Arrival of the Sun Kingdom

Spring of the Sun - Arrival of the Sun Kingdom

"" – dialog  
'' – thoughts  
_italic_ - telepathy

"Well don't you also think that sending Kamatari as our representative is a bad idea? Wouldn't he embarrass us?" Kaoru nodded as she agreed with Misao that Kamatari was not suitable for this mission.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Kaoru sighed the second time.

"What do you think?" Lips curled upwards.

"Do I have a choice?" Hand moved to her forehead and started massaging her temple as she felt a headache is coming.

"Nope, not at all!" cheered Misao.

* * *

White buildings surrounded the streets, red and gold ribbons hang above over the horizon, twisting around forming reddish-gold pillars across the horizon. Sunrays hit on the ribbons and reflected off to the white building causing the white building to be covered by the reddish-gold producing warm colour that captured people's eyes.

"Wow! This place does not lose to Celestial Galaxy at all! It is so beautiful!" Kaoru's group gasped while looking at the surrounding.

"Well when it comes to night time, the ribbons will give off its light thus lightening the whole kingdom. This makes the night even more breathtaking." One of the group members, hair stood up which looked like a rooster, wore a red band on his forehead and a robe with an "EVIL" character printed on its back, the Priest, Sano said.

"You came here before?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Before I become priest, I came here as an apprentice." Sano scratched his head and nodded.

"Can I assume that you have a lot information regarding about Sun kingdom?"

"There is almost nothing I do not know of this Sun kingdom!" He lifted his chin, curled up his lips and straightened his back to show his pride.

"So may I ask? Have you seen the new heir of the Sun kingdom?"

Sano did not answer her question, just glanced at Kaoru. "Is he scary?" Sano just kept quiet. Kaoru had a bad feeling about it.

"Erm…it is rather hard to describe the new heir." He frowned with his left hand supported his chin, trying to think of a way to describe the new heir.

"How about describing your first impression of him?"

"What I can only say about him is that he will certainly make you stun and become tongue-tied in front of him."

"Ok I understand what you are trying to say." 'Seemed like the new heir is a tough one, no wonder he can take up these huge responsibility at his young age' mused Kaoru.

Kaoru was having a bad feeling about this trip. Ever since the start of the journey, her eyebrow kept twitching non-stop. She just hoped that she would finish her job quickly and get out of there as soon as possible for safety in case of any problem occurred.

"Master, keep your mind on the road, don't let your thoughts stray away. The palace is over there." A hand reached out, prevented Kaoru from knocking into others and pointed the correct direction to the palace.

Kaoru smiled gratefully. "Thanks Butcon" She nodded to the man walking behind her.

"Since you are disguised as a guy, you should be acted more stable and mature, don't be so short temper." Butcon, the Illusion Dragon, always transformed into human form during mission in order to protect his master, nagged at Kaoru.

"Alright, I will take note about this." So troublesome! "Where is Serpcon?" That young serpent kept throwing tantrum, wanting to tag along her, so now where was he?

"Ever since we have stepped into the streets, he was attracted to the egg stall that sells all kinds of eggs. I supposed that he was still there." Sano shrugged his shoulder. Once that serpent saw those eggs in the stall, its saliva kept dripping out of its mouth.

"Eggs?!" Kaoru's chin almost fell off. She grabbed Sano's front, "If you saw it, they why you don't grab him back?"

"Well, you did not ask me to do so, so I don't bother."

"Does this need to ask? Don't you know that Serpcon is a ……" Before she hadn't finished her sentence, a scream came from a far end was heard.

"AH!! AH!! MONSTER! MONSTER! WE HAVE MONSTER ENTERED INTO OUR KINGDOM!"

"HUGE SNAKE HEAD! AND HAS EATEN A LOT BASKET OF EGGS"

Because of that scream, the streets were in the chaos.

"HELP! "

"IT CAPTURED A GIRL"

"Oh no! It has alarmed the royal guards!" Butcon saw a few stalks of light shot out across the sky from the palace to the area where the chaos was.

'That is bad!' "Butcon, you stay here and protect Sano." Upon finishing, Kaoru jumped off the ground and flew towards the area.

Never thought of having such a 'warm' welcome after a long time of no returning back to the Sun kingdom, Sano continued drinking his favourite drink, wine, and felt that things were getting interesting again.

"Sanosuke-sama, you definitely do not have the Priest's virtue." Butcon glanced at Sano's wine which was never leave his body. Everyday he showed with a very lazy look and did not go to do his job, especially when big things happened, he would be the one rushing to the scene and enjoyed the show. If the things weren't worse enough, he would make it worse.

"This is called training. Not everyone have the ability to make a simple little thing to a very complicated and complex problem. Plus from there, you can learn how to stay calm and smile at what the others do when that happens. In order to reach that stage, one must have a very strong determination." Sano gladly explained to Butcon about that glamorous training that he had in mind.

Not saying that he completely does not have Priest's low profile, wine and gambling were also his favourite pastime. To him, if one wants to make life more interesting, the person must make a small problem into a big trouble which was serious enough to get everybody involved and knew the way out from there safety while enjoying the scene that was being played in front of him with his wine. Then that would consider as his way of enjoying life statement.

"You mean strong determination?" Looking at the batch of mess, his face glowed red slightly, Butcon sighed. "But from my view, I think it sounds more like a vicious character!" 'Especially the one in front of me' Butcon added in his thoughts. 'I wondered how this kind of person could acquire such a high status like Priest?!'

"Vicious character…" Sano smiled. "Compared it to the heir of the Sun Kingdom, I am considered normal as at least I look like one." He looked at the palace in front meaningfully, no matter how far the distance was; he could still feel the pulse of energy that controlled the whole Sun Kingdom.

The wind blew, silently brought the message over. A pair of lips curled slightly.

"Using our Spiritual Beast's standard, Sanosuke-sama in the human world is already considered as unpredictable. Sir, can you kindly please leave my master alone, don't use her as your training target." Butcon was trying to help his straightforward, innocent master to reduce any potential problem.

"You are certainly loyal to your master…" he muttered slowly and after seeing more royal guards flew out of the palace to control the situation, he added. "Butcon… I think you better go back to your spiritual world first. With Serpcon's identity has been exposed and you are here, Serpent and Illusion Dragon, two Holy beasts appeared at the same time at the same place, it will make people suspicious about Jou-chan's identity."

"I understand. Our master will leave to your care. If my master needs any help from Butcon, please call me." To prevent his master being exposed, Butcon left immediately.

"Great! Now, the show is about to start." Sano looked at the chaos displayed in front of him and then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Shit! I should make a bet with Butcon about whether his master can escape from the highness successfully or not?" Using his ability to look at the stars to foretell the future, he found that these two persons' stars showed that they would form some kind of relationship in this trip. Really worth for a bet!

"PUT ME DOWNHELP ME!" At the streets, Serpcon, completely transformed back into his true form, stared at the girl in front of him ,whose face was as white as a sheet of paper, using his huge snake head while holding her by her dress collar.

"Princess!" Royal guards arrived one after another and surrounded Serpcon.

"Quickly kill this monster! If you all dare to let it harm me, Ken-nii-sama will definitely lock all of you in jail!" Princess Megumi shouted.

"Sss… Serpcon is not a monster…It is you the one who wants to snatch my eggs which I want to eat…"Serpcon flipped his wings angrily causing the sand and dust to form a mist.

"My princess, please stay calm. Monsters and demons are unable to enter into our Sun Kingdom; the ones that allowed entering are only holy beasts. Holy beasts have their own characters and thoughts, just don't anger them and they will not pose any life threats." The head of the royal guards carefully ordered his subordinates to move closer to protect Megumi.

"I don't care whether it is holy beast or not! This kind of looks Yucks, so ugly!" Megumi shouted.

"Serpcon is not ugly, you are the one who is ugly!" Serpcon stomped his feet angrily with enormous body, the earth trembled under the force.

"You say me, the Princess of the Sun Kingdom, ugly! Captain! Kill him! I am very certain that this is a monster, only monster cannot differentiate pretty and ugly!"

"Princess, please stop it! Else even if it is holy beast, with you keep aggravating him, he will also harm you." The head of the royal guards warned.

"You want me, a princess, to tolerate this ugly monster?"

"Aggravating Spiritual Beast, even if you are a princess also must die!" Serpcon's snake eyes sharpened and filled with red glow, wanting to strike Megumi. Spiritual Beasts are very proud of themselves, by branding them as monster, it was like striking at a King's pride, should deserve death!

"Princess" Watching the huge claw of Serpcon began swing his arm trying to throw Megumi out towards the sky, all the royal guards panicked and shouted. Another voice was heard when Serpcon posed to strike the princess.

"Serpcon, stop it!" Kaoru stood on Serpcon's head.

"Mum…" Upon listened Kaoru's voice, Serpcon put down Megumi and behaved like a child being bullied and tried to complain to their parent. But before he did, a pulse of energy pulled his whole body up.

"Let's go!" One command, Kaoru and Serpcon disappeared together in front of the crowd.

The crowd still hadn't responded to the sudden situation and immediately heard a sobbing sound that came from the sky which was followed by a few drops of huge rock-sized tears dripping down, scaring off everyone away their current place to avoid being hit by it.

"Now the things are getting more interesting!" Situated far away from the site, looking at the show played, Sano was pondering about how to appear in the play appropriately without any danger.

In the palace, a person, who was mediating all the while with his eyes closed and slightly curled lips, was now displaying a cold smirk and slowly opened his amber eyes that were so deep like vacuum, looking at everything that had happened and was going to happen next.

In the sky, sitting on Serpcon's back, Kaoru was comforting the sad holy beast. "Be obedient, I know what have just happened and I will not blame you for this." She petted Serpcon. Although she did not dare to face it straight in its eyes, but to count in the fact that Serpcon was still considered as a child under the Spiritual Realm standard, it still required coaxing hence Kaoru would comfort him whenever she could without looking at it. "You go back to Spiritual world first. For this time, I cannot bring you and Butcon along for my mission."

"But…but… Serpcon wants to be with Mummy…"

"Be obedient, when I need help, I will call you." Serpcon was happy as Kaoru kissed his head and he agreed to go back to the Spiritual world. Just when Kaoru wanted to get off Serpcon's back, a voice was heard in her mind.

_Don't escape!_ Purple lights shone above them and formed a big net.

"Serpcon!" The purple light net scattered surround them. Serpcon wasn't in contact with the net. However due to the magic of the net, he was immobilized yet stayed floated in the sky. 'What a strong barrier', Kaoru thought.

"Your highness, please don't get angry. This raven haired boy is from Celestial Galaxy, a representative to congratulate you for being the new king of Sun Kingdom." A mature woman anxiously explained.

_Celestial Galaxy!_

'That low voice sounds like ringing inside her head, what kind of conversation was this, this was very familiar…it was like… Telepathy?!'

When the purple light net vanished, Serpcon flew out of Sun Kingdom, and Kaoru slowly descended to the ground. Her raven hair flew along with the clothes. She was everybody's attention as she gave off a special kind of feeling. And the amount of the royal guards on the ground was greater than before thus making the whole scene grander.

_Kamatari!_ That voice rang in her mind again and a figure walked towards her.

Kaoru kneeled down and said, "Kamatari represents Celestial Galaxy to congratulate your highness and present a gift to you when you have completed the ceremony."

_Raise your head_

Geez… This new heir is not just stingy with his voice but also stingy with his words. Kaoru followed his command and raised her head to meet those amber eyes. The new heir's red locks were held in a high ponytail with bangs falling down covering his forehead and his cheeks. His slightly toned skin and flawless face with an orange robe covering his body, standing at there elegantly.

Kaoru was stunned at the very spot, in front of her was…… the one she saw naked in the lake previously!

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter – Spiritual Speech

Kaoru and Kenshin finally meet! But Kaoru was disguised as a guy at that time… What? Kenshin cursed Kaoru? …


	4. Spiritual Speech

ewunia - Yap! All the high people have their own special ability. Like Kaoru has her Spring's power and Kenshin has his...*suddenly stop* you read by yourself here ^-^

Kaoru Gal - Thank for reviewing ^-^

nee-chan - Butcon is a Holy or some will called it Saint Beast. It belongs to the dragon family same as the Serpcon but difference in their forms and powers. Butcon is an Illusion dragon which has illusion power like casting a magic to transform itself and since it belongs to the dragon family, it will has those powers of a normal dragons.

MissBehavin - I am happy that you enjoyed my story ^-^ Saitoh will be out on this chapter...but will not be that much of appearance first...I will try to make more his character more important like teasing the king when he could, as now the king is more like battousai mode cannot be offended ^-^ Your story is nice...can't wait to see the next update!

LittoGrrlStephie - I will try my very best to update this once every week even if the competition of the usage of the computer is hard and manage my time to work out the plot while I am working in a comic shop. ^-^ Actually is your stories are the ones that made me wanted to start trying to write out a fanfic like yours...So you musn't stop! ^-^ Last but not least...Kaoru will suffer but not so bad though...hehee

Spring of the Sun - Spiritual Speech 

"" – dialog   
'' – thoughts  
//…// - recalling  
_italic_ – telepathy  
**bold** – Spiritual Speech 

"Kamatari" A mature looking lady with hair tied in a bun separated the crowd and headed towards Kaoru and kneeled down. "Your Highness. This is Kamatari's first time arriving Sun Kingdom, please forgive him for not understanding the rules and regulations in here." The lady, Tae, was the one who stopped the heir from further placing the barrier.

Seeing that Kaoru still looked lost, standing at there having no reaction, Tae quickly tugged Kaoru's sleeve. "Your, your highness, Kamatari is the first time coming to Sun Kingdom, if I do something wrong, please forgive me." Kaoru quickly bowed and this time she did not even dare to raise her head. Four Saint King and the head of Celestial Galaxy were of the same level status, so everyone of the Celestial Galaxy must treat them as their head and pay respect. And yet she dared to tease the new heir.

The highness did not say any word; he only used his amber eyes stared at the person in front of him. 'My god!' Kaoru guilty thought. Please don't recognize that she was the one whom made fun of him at the lake! Although she had changed her eyes and hair colour to raven to make the disguised more effective, she still hoped that the highness didn't have good eyesight to see through her disguised.

_You are Kamatari?_ Amber eyes narrowed into slits, he asked.

  
Even though Kaoru did not look up, she could swear that the pair of gorgeous lips did not moved a inch at all, yet his voice could ring beside the ear. Sigh~ Why must he use telepath to communicate?

"Hey, Ken-nii-sama is asking you. Don't stand down there like a block of wood!" With her brother as her backup, Megumi spoke rudely to Kaoru, because of the incident.

"To your Highness, Kamatari is really Kamatari himself." 

"Tae, your partner does not look like what the rumor says!" Megumi, deliberately, wanting to create more trouble for Kaoru.

"Princess, are you joking? Rumor is rumor. Tae of course can recognize her own partner."

"Ken-nii-sama" Megumi moved towards her brother and said, "I heard that Kamatari is a pleasant looking guy with some err… sissy feeling but this person do not have sissy feeling at all, though he has little feminine scent. Don't tell me that this he is a she? A girl?" She commented sarcastically. What could she do? Who asked the poor fellow was in the same group as that Serpent. However, she never suspected that she had hit the jackpot.

_Hm…_ Her brother replied.

'That damn fox princess!' Tae cursed in her thought, planning to savage the situation but was stopped by Kaoru. She lifted up her head and gave a charming smile at Megumi. "Kamatari certainly welcome Princess to have a personal body checkup on him to check whether he is a boy or girl." Kaoru posted a playboy look at her, which specially used to hook up women. "If Kamatari has the honor to have Princess to do the checkup personally, what sissy, feminine or sorts, Kamatari will accept without any comments. So Princess do I have the honor?"

Megumi blushed at that request. "Rubbish, never have I expected that Celestial Galaxy will assign a little brat to represent them to present the gift. Tae, you… actually partnered with this kind of person?"

"Kama-chan is born to be so playful, so I also cannot do anything about it." Tae forced a stern look on her face but in actual, she was laughing out loud inside as Kaoru was acting like Kamatari, that whenever he did something wrong, he would pose an innocent look, kissing a flying kiss to her and almost wanted to break her stern mask. "As long as he done his part, I will be alright with it!"

Megumi felt disgusted. "Like this also can?" Why Celestial Galaxy guards were like that?

_Celestial Galaxy guards can ride a Serpent?_ The highness suddenly voiced out his doubt. Voice was directed to heart, giving a vague feeling, Kaoru realized that the highness himself had a great power over his speech, could express his thoughts through his voice and did not need to open his mouth. This must be the reason.

Those around them heard about Serpent gasped. "That big snake head is the endangered Holy Beast?" Wow! To think that they actually got to see the legendary Holy Beast, they felt fortunate. 

"Feh! Just only a big fat stinking snake bird! What's so good about it?" Even if a scary big snakehead bird was rare, Megumi still didn't feel anything.

_Kamatari, I am still waiting for your answer! _

"That is… Spring's Holy Beast, protecting Kamatari to Sun Kingdom." Kaoru wetted her dry lips nervously.

_Spring?_

"Yes, your highness. Kamatari and Spring are good terms, that's why she ordered her Serpent to protect us is not a rare occasion." Tae continued with a smile.

_Geez! The only girl in the four guardian of the Celestial Galaxy, disgracing!_ He insulted, giving a 'girls-cannot-do-good-job' look.

// Well this new heir kind of despises women and girls in the organization// Misao's words came into her mind and Kaoru's eye glittered. 

"Your highness, from what Kamatari knows, Spring is the only girl who owns both a Serpent and an Illusion Dragon, which are both ranked as high level of Holy Beast." She glared back proudly, oblivious of giving out her Spring's pride. Tae sensed trouble. Usually Kaoru would remain calm and witty but her biggest weakness was that she was too straightforward and immature when was just a little criticize; her temper would get hold over her mind. The highness arched his eyebrow as those eyes and pride reminded him about that bold girl of the lake incident.

"Your Highness--" Tae quickly reacted, not wanting the situation to get worsen, but was stopped by him. 

_Sano, you still don't want to get down?_

A man jumped down from the building where he was originally seated drinking his wine and watching the show below. "Haha, you found me!" Seeing Sanosuke, both Kaoru and Tae gave him the deadly glare, knowing that that guy obviously having a great time at there watching the show and only came down when he felt was enough. Sanosuke bowed at the heir, as the Priest did not need to kneel down. "Sanosuke, The Priest, come to congratulate your highness for becoming the new king of the Sun Kingdom."

Facing Sanosuke, the heir's voice had a slight teasing note. _I am so honored to have the 'Great' Priest, Sanosuke, to come here to become our kingdom's Priest. _

"This is also no choice. Your highness has rejected so many people, Chris has to assign the one had taught you before in order not to be rejected and need not to open your mouth which acquire spiritual speech." Sanosuke replied back rudely and the person in front of him showed a pair of cold amber eyes.

_Feh!_ The highness turned around, sweeping his golden cloak off the ground, looking at Kaoru and actually moved his lips.

**Now is the season of spring, be careful of a night which the bees of the same number as stars in the sky come and visit you, Kamatari.** Words coming out from his mouth were so smoothing. The golden-cloaked highness curled his lips slightly and left with his guards.

"Ken-nii-sama, wait for me!~" Megumi quickly followed her brother, lifting up her dress, not forgetting to smile at Kaoru. "You…Ka…what's your name again? … Never mind, Tanuki! Ya, tanuki, 'enjoy' your stay at Sun Kingdom especially tonight."

The crowd dispersed after they left. "Wow, did I hear wrongly?" That heir actually spoke? His voice was so crystal clear and nice to listen to. "Not only he has looks, his voice is also very touching. Though he is cold but I think he is quite friendly. Too bad, he is too stingy to open his mouth!" That's was Kaoru's first impression of him, not so bad.

"Once he say it out, it will come true!" Tae sighed.

"You, tonight … better pray hard!" Sano shook his head.

"What that mean?" Kaoru looked at both of them, not knowing what was going on with them.

* * *

When the night came, it was just like Sanosuke said; the reddish-gold pillars formed across the sky gave off its own light thus lightening the whole kingdom. Stars shone brightly above the pillars enhancing the effects of pillars' light, making the night become more entrancing.

At the same time in the west chamber where Kaoru was staying, a pair of dull sapphire eyes trying to keep awake, eyebrows ceased together, hands covering her ears trying to keep the bussing noise out ever since the beginning of the night.

"I really hate that stupid red-haired heir!" Kaoru lying on the bed, looked awful.

"I thought a few hours ago, someone said he was friendly?" Tae sitting on the chair was feeling nowhere better than Kaoru.

"I take back my words, can? Now I only want to personally kill that person!" 

"So can you feel how I was like in the past 6 months in Sun Kingdom?"

"Never ever judge a person by its cover! A person with looks but not his character!" Such a waste for his looks and voice. "What did I do that had angered him?"

"From the way you supported Spring in front of the public, you have angered him."

"What?! Just like this trivial thing?"

"Yes."

"But I can't let people to step on my pride just like that!"

"So this is the price for standing up for your pride which is to endure these." Both of them glared at each other and turned towards the window to look outside. No matter where is it, as long as it is outside of the room, it was packed with bees. It was so packed until there is hardly any light coming in or going out through those bees like a black carpet spread over the chamber. Although they would not fly in and attack them, but it was the sound that made them suffered.

"Gee… Even though I don't hate bees, but too many of them can be very annoying!" Especially when the whole night was full of bees' bussing noise, Tae covered her ears.

"Sano's words was also rude in his words, how come that fellow don't give him a speech?" Kaoru recalled the incident happened earlier.

"Sanosuke stayed in the church, which is located at the far end of the kingdom, and there stayed a elder bishop who can counter his spiritual speech."

"So because he cannot target on him, he targets the ones that he can affect?" Kaoru rubbed her tired eyes that didn't had any rest and sighed. "Why must this kind of person to be gifted in spiritual speech?!"

Spiritual Speech is a kind of magic that convert the power into the form of speech, and once it was being said out, it would come true. 

Kaoru remembered that time when Sano explained what was Spiritual Speech, she exclaimed that those who were gifted could kill with just using the mouth.

//----recalling

"Don't think that Spiritual Speech is a horrible power." Sano shook his head. "Actually it is just a kind of magic like any others, using it to attack will cause the same effect to the caster as the strength and power decreased and only difference is whether can be seen or not."

"You mean that when we attack, we use 50% of our physical strength and power, the same thing will applies to Spiritual Speech?" It was just like using the mental power to move an object and using own hands to move the object. The bigger the object the more power will be needed to move it.

"The meaning is around there but when you use 50%, he will only use 20%." Sano kindly corrected Kaoru, as the highness was better than her. But she did not listen.

"For the one to acquire Spiritual Speech, the one must have high power as to defend themselves before strong enemies, as the one may die without starting his spiritual speech."

Sano patted Kaoru and added on. "And also, if the one is not benevolent enough, he must not learn as he might be cursing here and there wasting his powers. So don't worry about what the highness might do to you. Anyway nothing will trouble much to the guardian of Celestial Galaxy, Spring, and Tae will be accompany you."

"Benevolent?" Kaoru puked. That kind of person could be benevolent? Just a minor teasing could make him use his stinking mouth to curse her.

Thinking that the situation wasn't worse enough, before Sano left, he continued. "No matter what happened tonight, you must endure. If you really cannot endure anymore, you can go to the highness there to ask for forgiveness. You must not think about asking the Church to help you as the terms between the highness and us have worsened recently. If not, just because of your trivial case and made it even worse, it will not be profitable. I believe you should know what to do."

What kind of friend he was!!! Nothing nice came out from his mouth! "Don't you even care for your friend?"

"Of course I do. Don't think that I am that heartless!" Sano sprinkled some holy water and chanted some prayer to represent that god would bless her. When he thought that he had done his part, he waved goodbye.

//---end of recalling

"I will definitely 'thanks' back to Sano that hypocrite priest!" Kaoru gritted her teeth. "Not to forgot about that highness! Talking about him, don't you think that he is easy to deal with if he don't have spiritual speech? He looked so fragile!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Kao-chan…" Tae was uneasy looking at her. "No matter what he had done to you, he is still one of the four Saint King, who has high in status and importance to Celestial Galaxy. Don't think about doing something stupid!" 

"What are you thinking about? I will not be that dumb to cause trouble to myself!" 

Tae relieved the breath she had been holding. "This king is not like other Saint Kings. He do not equip with offensive magic, though he has spiritual power and barrier magic, he has to react quickly before his enemies do so that to make them vulnerable in his barrier."  
"So you mean that if he can't make in time, he will be vulnerable in turn. Such a weak king!" Kaoru yawned, having no more interest to listen about his stuff. "Anyway, once the ceremonial is over, it will be none of my business!"

But she never thought that as time goes by, it would not be the case…

"Where are you going?" Tae looked at Kaoru moving towards the door and followed her. 

"If I don't deal with this problem now, both of us will not get any sleep tonight!" Kaoru walked out of the room to the open field, hands in front, and bluish-green light surrounded her hands and droplets of holy water, which was sprinkled by Sano earlier, formed and gathered floating on her palm. 

"Kao-chan, don't use your Spring power at here! We will be discovered!" 

"Don't worry, before Sano had left, he sprinkled some holy water at here. And I can use them as a disguised. "

Tae smiled upon realizing. "No wonder you said that you would 'thanks' him back."

"Just waiting for the right time to perform the act!" Kaoru smiled, rising her right hand. "Sprinto---" A bluish-green light shone across the horizon and a staff of the same colour landed on the very ground in front of Kaoru. She closed her eyes and unsealed her power. Spring's symbol was glowing brightly on her forehead. 

At the very same moment, in the highest level of the palace where the highness was, discussing about the next day's ceremonial with his general. He rose up abruptly. "What's wrong, your highness?" Sensing that his highness had changed in his aura, Saitoh asked.

_A very special power! A voice rang._

"Is it the demons going to attack us?"

_No, it is from the kingdom itself and it is a kind of holy power. _The highness walked towards the window._ Ah---That's---_

"What a big mop of bees!" The generals, who were behind, exclaimed, looking at that black blanket of bees flying towards the moon.

"In front of the mop of bees seems like having a guide to lead them …" But couldn't see properly.

"And it gives off a strong flower scent." So strong until they could smell it clearly at there.

_Church's holywater_

"What?"

"The thing that is guiding is being masked by the holy water." Saitoh explained.

"Church again!" One of the generals shouted. "This mop of bees must be your highness's punishment for that brat this afternoon!"

"Never thought that even this trivial matter, the church also wants to meddle!" Just only a little punishment not even causing death

"Sun kingdom and Church should be on the same line."

"This must be Bishop's doing as in the Sun Kingdom, he is the only one that can match your highness."

"From my view, it should be that priest who just arrived this afternoon and eager to show off his powers so that other will not look down on their Church. That bastard from the past as a teacher of your highness already being such a hypocrite, so disgusting!"

The generals, each spoke one sentence about Church's bad things in order to resent their dislike.

"Your highness, how about your opinion?" Saitoh asked the highness that from the start didn't comment anything.

_I am rather curious about the thing that is guiding._

At the chamber there, Kaoru and Tae were looking at that mop of disturbing bees to fly away. "Sprinto will lead them to the nearby forest, and I can finally have a good night rest!" After releasing her power, Kaoru stretched her body, planning to sleep well to prepare for the following day's mission and head back home to enjoy.

* * *

The next day, when the weather was good, sky was clear, the whole Sun Kingdom was in a very excited ambience. "That heir is very popular isn't he?" Standing on a high pole, Kaoru looked down at the billions of people crowding themselves shouting to each other.

"Of course, Ken-nii-sama is not only the youngest Saint King and also the best in abilities. From your looks seems like you had a good night rest, Tanuki!" Megumi came to Kaoru with her royal maids dressing formal for the event.

"Thank you Princess for concerning me, Kamatari had a good night rest yesterday." Kaoru smiled cheerfully.

"Oh really? I really can't see that…you are that powerful?" Yesterday's incident about the bees had been spreading around the whole palace since it happened.

"Thank you Princess again for praising me, do you want a protector to deliver you to your highness's side?" Kaoru offered a hand to Megumi like asking for a chance to perform.

"No way! Don't give me that crap! Protector! Yuck, you are still not qualified!" Megumi stared at her and walked off.

Crossing her arms behind her head, Kaoru stick out her tongue at the back of Megumi. "This fox princess is quite fun to tease, not as spoilt as she looked."

Hearing bells ringing, glancing flower petals dancing, happy cheers cheered non-stop, Kaoru looked around. Crowding around was never part of her pleasure, the best was to find a spot that had the best sight and sat back to enjoy the show. At the very moment, the far end of the horizon seemed like having a crack and a few dark lights shone. Kaoru rubbed her eyes; the sky was as usual like nothing had happened. She was afraid that she saw wrongly and planned to have another glance, a voice at the back called.

"Kao-chan!" Tae ran towards Kaoru breathlessly. " You still watching the crowd? It is your turn now to present the gift, quick!"

"But I ……" Before she could finish her sentence, Kaoru was dragged away by Tae.

On the stage, the highness was sitting on the throne seat smiling at those who were presenting their gifts, out of a sudden, he darkened his expression and whispered some words to Saitoh and the latter went off with a serious expression.

When Kaoru walked on the stage towards the new Saint King, her outstanding outfit led the whole atmosphere to the highest and generals of the two sides whispered among themselves non-stop.

"What will that Kamatari present?"

"Although he is representing Celestial Galaxy, but this is also representing the Church."

"You're right! The Bishop doesn't even turn up in this important event of the Sun Kingdom and all the ceremonial things has passed to that priest. This is definitely isn't giving the highness any respect!"  
"Especially about last night when the Church went and meddled with the punishment given by the highness!"

"Last us wait and see! The highness will certainly not give the Church anymore good time and the fight between the royals and Church will be worsen even further." 

All agreed with the last point and kept saying about their worries for that. However, there were no signs of worry on their expression but excitement for waiting to watch good show.

A royal guard led the way, holding only a wooden box and walked on the pavement, Kaoru could catch some of the conversion and finally understood the situation between the highness and the Church wasn't good and because of the last night's incident it gotten worse. How come? Kaoru was supposed to use Kamatari's identity to deliver the gift and not wanting to cause any trouble. But from those looks, she could not leave the situation as it was. As one of the Celestial Galaxy guardian, she was responsible to maintain peace and harmony between each individual. If the Sun King was to break up their relationship with Celestial Galaxy, there would not be balance anymore and the consequences could be very unbearable! 

"Your highness" Upon reaching the throne seat, Kaoru kneeled down and paid respect to the new king. "Kamatari of Celestial Galaxy is here to represent his organization to present the Eastern auspicious item. It is beside for congratulating your highness becoming the new Sun King and is for the whole Sun Kingdom to be prosperous."

_Eastern auspicious item?! _The Sun king looked at Kaoru who as a few steps away from him and raised his hand interestingly.

"Hope your highness will like it." But Kaoru just stood at there and opened the wooden box for him. When the wooden box was opened, rainbow colours radiated out and flow around, bell chimes' bird chirping with a golden light flew out.

"Phoenix!" 

"It is the legendary Phoenix!"

The glamorous and eye-catching bird though was twice as big as an eagle but was graceful and splendid. Everyone was entranced until a voice rang over to the sky.

_Little thing, come down._ The king stood up and said.

The phoenix's pair of golden eyes rolled and it flew around the king before cheering out and land on its newfound owner's shoulder. Until when the phoenix landed on the king's shoulder, Kaoru could finally breathe in and out with ease without stress. Upon knowing Celestial Galaxy was going to use phoenix as a gift, she was worried about if the new king couldn't tame the phoenix and let it flew away, the whole scenario would be unpredictable. However, Chris said that she had worried too much, and after seeing the actual happening, she could understand where Chris had his confidence. Phoenix, Unicorn, Dragon were almost a legendary beast which were hard to tame. Normal holy beast just need to use power to tame; but as for them, they would chose the one who possessed high power, good appearance, status and character. And the highness was the one.

"This is Celestial Galaxy's gift to your highness, Golden Phoenix, which is still small and need a lot of guidance from your highness."

The king looked at the Saint beast which was on his shoulder, little phoenix eyes showed satisfaction with its new owner, kept rubbing its long neck against its owner's face. For the first time, Kaoru got a chance to see the usual expressionless face with a warm smile and it was too… charming…

The beauty of both the phoenix and their king's smile stunned everyone presented. Since her mission was accomplished, she could finally head back home to have a good rest, Kaoru thought.  
But things weren't what were planned. At that moment, from a far end, a loud bomb noise was heard and grey mist looked like smoke surrounded the whole kingdom.

"Demons!" With quite an amount of experience of fighting with them, Kaoru could quickly recognized.   
"Kao-chan!" Tae rushed, following Kaoru when she flew across the crowd towards the black spots in the grey mist.

"Your highness!" At the same time, Saitoh appeared in front of the Sun King and kneeled down. "The barrier has a crack, two demons infiltrated in and one of them caught the princess."

The Sun king stern his face and disappeared in front of the crowd. Saitoh quickly led the royal guards to follow and protect the king.

* * *

PoPlAr - Finally I am back!!!(Fighting off PoPlAr's brother for computer!~) This is rather a very long one ^-^ So enjoy!~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preview of Next Chapter - Discovered?!

Oh no... Megumi was being captured by the demon...what? That's not important? Then what is important...Kaoru was being discovered by the king?!!!...  



	5. Discovered

ewunia, SailorSun1, Angela, pyro gyrl- Thanks! I will try to update in between my studies ^-^ 

nee-chan - Well hehe though it wasn't three months but kinda going to be... The phoenix is good, not demon in disguise. 

Anonymous - Ya, this is weird right? The King also agreed with you. 

Tsugoi Kakarlena - I will ^-^ 

MissBehavin - Yah! This will be the scene that he will find out... 

Chibilover2000 - My intent of having Megumi here is to kinda torture Kaoru, so it is also sort of love enemy as Megumi here is very dependent on her brother. *evil grins* 

LittoGrrlStephie - That's right! Mistakes, we all will have unconscienously made some. You will soon see how kenshin realise kaoru is the one and how the situation will be like... 

ixchen - Here new chapie for you to read! Fresh!!!   


* * *

Spring of the Sun - Discovered?! 

"" – dialog   
'' – thoughts   
//…// - recalling   
italic – telepathy   
bold – Spiritual Speech 

In the midst of the clouds, Kaoru and Tae sat on Butcon's back, hastily headed towards their target. 

"Aren't you afraid of being discovered by summoning Butcon out?" 

"Nah! He is presently chasing another two demons which are at the opposite direction of ours" so he wouldn't notice anything as he was too busy. 

"There are three demons altogether?" Tae exclaimed. 

"I am not certain about the one we are chasing is demon or not as I can't find any demon aura from it. But I am sure about it's connection with other two demons." Kaoru was the first to arrive the grey mist and saw the one, they were chasing, heading to another direction. 

"Seems like the enemy planned to leave through the crack of the barrier from the start." She commanded Butcon to go faster. 

"Eh? It looks like the enemy has kidnapped someone…the person is…" Being trained to see distance, Tae stopped saying abruptly. "What?" 

"Erm I am afraid…is…Princess Megumi…" 

"Fox princess!?" Kaoru laughed and patted Butcon to signal heading back. "Let's go back then!" 

"You aren't going to rescue her?" Tae pulled her ponytail hard. 

"Pain! Hands off my hair!~ Stupid Tae!" Kaoru pouted and snatched back her hair back from Tae's hands. "Who is saying who is not going to rescue her? With Sun King's achievements, he will definitely realize that princess is not on the two demons' hands and where she will be. Soon, the royal guards will be here!" 

"But what is the royal guards are too late?" 

"Stop worrying for nothing! The crack of the barrier that the kidnapper heading has been shifting, the whole barrier over the kingdom is forever shifting around. That stupid dumb in front is still heading forwards to the original place of the crack, so don't worry as the royal guards will be on time." 

"So you are not even cared to do something in the rescue?" Seeing that Kaoru really wanted to head back, Tae pulled her. 

"Who's cares? Since that there will be someone to rescue her, why take a risk of exposing myself?" Especially if she let the princess to get hold of her identity, with the king's character, she was certain that she would not get a mop of bees visiting her at night that simple. 

"Master, the target has headed another direction…" Just when they were in the heat of argument, Butcon reminded them. 

"What?!" Both Kaoru and Tae stopped at the same time. 

"So that fellow does his homework, isn't he? Go to the original position of the crack to observe the shifting in order to predict the movement." He must had been around in Sun Kingdom for a long time to notice the shifting, Kaoru creased her eyebrow. 

"Don't ponder anymore! Let prior of saving the princess first!" 

"Mou!" Kaoru pouted her lips. Ever since she entered into Sun Kingdom, troubles kept following her. Eyebrows kept switching, giving her a feeling of something really bad going to happen. The kidnapper, in front wore black covering his whole body except for his eyes to be seen, found the way out of the barrier and grabbed Megumi tightly, increased his speed to rush out! 

"YOU! BASTARD DEMON! RELEASE ME NOW! YOU CAN"T ESCAPE OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH ME, KEN-NII-SAMA WILL SURELY DESTORY ALL OF YOU!" Both hands were tied together on her back and unable to move, Megumi shouted. 

"I must say, my princess. You should change your phrase now, always like to use your brother as your backup, no wonder everyone wants to catch you." A raven-haired boy, crossed his arms over his chest and stayed in the air sighed. 

"Tanuki! Save me quickly! AH!!!!" Upon seeing Kaoru, Megumi happily shouted but screamed painfully after that because of the pain inflicted on her by the kidnapper, grabbing her neck and plunged his long nail into the skin and lift her upwards. 

"Never thought that…you are still alive in the human world." Sore voice groaned from the masked face. 

"You have showed me before?" That kidnapper's words aroused her curiosity. 

"Still want to act blur?" He pressed more pressure on the princess's neck. "If you still want to be alive, then get lost now!" 

Megumi was so much in pain to be able to speak as her whole body was supported by the hand which was placed behind her neck. 

Kaoru darkened her expression. "Release her now! Making a girl suffers will only get you die faster and worse." 

"By you?" He laughed. "Don't you remember the last time's lesson?" 

Seeing that the opponent's eyes gave off some evil splint, Kaoru posted a defense position, knowing that the kidnapper wasn't that easy to deal with! 

"My Princess, let's make a deal? If you can help me to keep a secret, I will help you to kill this bastard for revenge!" 

"W…What….s…secret….?" As she was being strangled, she could not say the words out properly. 

Kaoru's lips curled up closed her eyes and her hair started to change colour from raven to bluish-black and settled with bluish-green. The surrounding atmosphere changed and the kidnapper was stunned. 

At another end of the sky, two demons who were surrounded by the royal guards busy fighting their way out. 

"Your highness, why don't you cast a magical barrier to capture them?" Staying beside the Sun king to protect him, Saitoh saw both parties were struggling and voiced out his doubts. Caught in Sun king's barrier, no one was able to cast any spells or magic, thus was the best capturing tool. 

_The royal guards are too inexperience in fighting against with demons, even after using formation also cannot capture them…_

"Your highness means is to train them?" 

_Waste so much skills and efforts, yet still cannot capture these two demons, give anymore training also hopeless…_

He shook his head. 

"Is Saitoh's fault that the royal guards are lacking in training! I will pass the command to tough up the training on them!" Saitoh quickly kneeled down and asked for forgiveness. 

_It's not your fault. I have asked you to go and investigate the matter of damages on the barrier caused internally which has already take up most of your time. If I going to add on your burden by asking you to take up part-time commanding the royal guards, then I will be too harsh on you._

Just that in such a short notice, there was no candidate around fulfilling the condition. 

"Thank you for not blaming me, your highness." Saitoh stood up. "Looks like princess is not in these two demons' hands." 

_Waiting for them to capture these demons and question the where else of Megumi's._

Presently, there still no feeling of anyone goes through the barrier yet. At that time, Sun king closed his eyes and used his senses to summon. In no time, a clear chirpy sound rang over the sky, a golden-phoenix flying towards his direction. 

_Little thing, show me what you have._

Listened to its owner's command, the golden-phoenix gave off a loud howling, spreading its wings that gave off fiery light and flew upwards rapidly. Slowly, its body began to burn like a ball of meteor and headed towards the two demons. They immediately reduced into ashes. All royal guards at there stood still, stunned at the very sight. At the same time, wind brought along another energy wave… 

_It is the same special aura as last night! Sun king narrowed his amber eyes into slits._

A thought came across his mind. //kao-chan// He recalled that Tae called Kamatari as Kao-chan? He snapped his thought by the time when the phoenix landed on his shoulders. _Well done_. He smiled to the phoenix while it kept playing with his red locks. 

_From now on, I will call you Fieor!_

Granted with a name meant being recognized of its strength, Fieor happily spread its wings, used its beak and caressed its new owner. 

"Congratulations, your highess, for obtaining such a vigorous Saint Beast." All the royal guards were present when their king gained another additional force and happily congratulated. 

"But the princess is still not found." Both the demons were dead, couldn't question for any information. 

_Don't worry, Megumi will be alright._ The king patted Fieor's head. _Remember the one who brought you here? Bring me to find the real one._

Fieor blinked its golden eyes and nodded.   


* * *

"Spring's symbol… you…aren't him… you're one of the four guardian, Spring!" Facing the bluish-green eyes and hair of Kaoru's, not only the kidnapper was shocked but also Megumi. 

"Spring…one of the four guardian…not that Kamatari…" 

"This is the secret that Kaoru wants princess to help to keep." 

"I…I am feeling worse…save…me…quickly…" Megumi's face was getting greenish. 

"Release the princess now!" Kaoru warned the kidnapper. "If not, I will not guarantee that you can survive when I use agreement band on you." 

"Agreement band!" It smirked and tossed Megumi away. 

"AH~~~~" Being thrown down from hundred miles above the land, without any power to defend, Megumi screamed. 

"Butcon!" Kaoru flew down, shouting. 

Greenish-purple blurred out and a dragon appeared immediately and caught the princess accurately giving her no chance of being smashed meat. Seeing that the princess was saved, Kaoru was relived and gritted her teeth at the same time, glaring at the direction of where the kidnapper had escaped. 

"Tae-chan, you will take care of her, I will go and chase after the culprit!" After the instructions, Kaoru flew away. 

"You…better be careful!" Tae shouted at Kaoru's back. 

Following the remaining aura of the kidnapper to a mountain to find that the latter was gone. 

"It has escaped!" Kaoru landed on the ground. 

In the evergreen forest of the mountain, surrounding was full of mist, Kaoru looked around pondering whether how far was from there back to Sun Kingdom and how deserted the forest was. Kaoru was confused, usually those demons who came around her boundary, she could sense them with ease no matter how far they were, as long as there was presence of demon aura. However, from that kidnapper, she couldn't sense any demon aura. So she dismissed it as others rather than demon. But when she came nearer, she sensed its demon aura yet wasn't normal aura that demon gave off. 

Seemed like the latter had quite a good knowledge of the Sun Kingdom's geographical location and surroundings, which meant that the fellow must had stayed in there for quite a period of time. But could demons stay in Sun kingdom without being detected by the Sun king for a long time? The situation was getting worse and had a lot of loopholes. 

When she was walking while deep in thoughts, she heard sounds of water splashing and looked around to find that she had walked out of the forest. In front of her was a waterfall, and once she saw the nature's lake, all energy came back to her, doubts and confusions were pushed aside, wanting to bathe in the nature. Barefooted, she headed towards the lake, splashed water on her body, feeling the coolness of the water flow down from her top to bottom downwards over her whole body. It was so refreshing. Her whole body was naked, fingers combing her long bluish-green hair, swimming into the midst of the lake where the water level reached her chest level and swam backwards leisurely. 

Since all the things had been settled, at least for her opinion, mission accomplished, why not stayed there and enjoyed before heading back. 

"la…lalala~~" Kaoru cheerfully sang, splashing the water upwards playfully, viewing the beautiful scenery of the water droplet floated in the air, sparked under the sunlight, and repeated the same procedure for some times enjoying life to the fullest. 

_Such a beautiful scenery. Spring, the guardian of Celestial Galaxy, Kaoru-dono._

Familiar voice rang in her mind, teasing her. Kaoru turned around and found a man sitting on a rock near the lake, staring hard at her. 

"I never know that the mighty Sun King has a habit of peeking woman bathing, this is so…not expecting…" In the water, Kaoru smiled back while trying hard to find ways to escape in her mind. 

_Spring symbol, bluish-green eyes and hair, this time I am very certain of your identity now._

He smirked, finally realized that Spring was the only one of the world that had the spirit and liveliness. Their first encounter, Kaoru sealed off her Spring power, there was no Spring symbol on her forehead, her eyes were sapphire and bluish-black hair. Leaving only the features of her face and her spirit aura that entranced him yet her boldness and the teasing angered him. Under such an embarrassing circumstance, she still could have the ease to tease a guy. 

"I believe that as one of the mighty Saint Kings, your highness will not punish Kaoru for the previous attempt of disrespect, right?" 

Giving an expression of 'I did not do it on purpose' and shuddered her shoulders implying that it was such a coincidence. However, her action caused her breasts to be revealed slightly from the water. The king placed his right elbow on his left lap supporting his chin, amber eyes never strayed away from Kaoru, who was partially submerge in the lake, roaming around every part of her body curves and even downwards to the underneath of the water. He made no response, changed his position and continued looking at her intensively. At that very moment, he wasn't the Sun king of what Kaoru had known. 

'Damn it! Though the king is rather solemn, but I never heard from rumors before that he indeed has a habit of peeking at women. Just look at him! He is staring at me intensively…' Kaoru cursed in thoughts, and suddenly reminded of his spiritual speech ability… 

'That's it!' She fisted her hands that bad, smelly mouth of his must be thinking about what words to be said out! Glaring at him, Kaoru came out with two ideas. First was to attack the king. Although he had the most powerful magic barrier and spiritual speech, he had no offensive power to defend himself before he could cast out his barrier or say out his speech. But this would definitely worsen the relationship between Celestial Galaxy and Sun kingdom and cracked even more till Chris had to come and save her personally. But if just because of such a trivial little thing and made a big fuss, it wasn't worth it. So the option left for her to choose was to escape! 

"Your highness…" Kaoru smiled cheerfully in order to lessen his guard. "I apologize for all the things I had done that offended you." Upon finishing, she jumped up, planning to use her powers to flee but to discover that she could not use her powers. 

SPLASH! She fell back into the lake. 

"Grr!" This time round, she was really choked with the lake water, kept struggling to swim upwards to catch for her breath. Head broke the water surface; she immediately started coughing and slowly moved towards the shore. Breathe…. She breathed fresh air in deeply. 

_In my barrier, no one can use their power or cast magic._ He warned. 

"I see." Kaoru gave up and turned around to face the man, who was still sitting on the rock glaring at her, raised hands in defeated. "Alright then, I let you see mine just like what I had seen yours, in hope that this will put out your anger." 

_Are you always that generous till can allowing guys to just look at your naked body? _Seeing that she was not urgent to look for her clothing, standing in front of him nude, the young king took off his golden cloak and threw it over to her. 

"This is also not I wish! Who ask you to be always appearing in front of me when I was not fully dressed!" Kaoru murmured, took the golden cloak and fastened the string around her neck thus covering her naked body from exposing. She expressed her dismay outside but in fact she was laughing like hell inside. 'Hee, I knew you would do it!' 

_Kaoru! _The king appeared in front of her. 

"Yes, your highness!" Kaoru quickly kneeled down and paid respect to him as Spring. 

_I just want to let you know that I have no intend to take in account of what had happened during our first encounter._

"Yes." Of course she would understand, if not why she would bring out the incident to make fun of him. 

_That's not the end. You used Kamatari's identity to present the gift is the most unforgivable act I must say._

"Yes, Kaoru apologized!" Anyway Chris planned all of the things, even if he wanted to blame down also none of her business. 

_However, Saint Girl, Misao, has used projection to explain the situation just now. _It happened when Fieor just wanted to lead the way of finding her; Celestial Galaxy transmitted a message to him. 

"If your highness can understand that Celestial Galaxy was really sincere in sending the gift that will be fine." Bravo! She needed not to waste any of her saliva to explain anything. 

_I always don't agree that girls should take up the guardian position, because girls worry too much, thinks too much fuss too much, and do things dragging. That's why about the suggestion of Celestial Galaxy gave, I originally do not accept._

"…" Just treated it as he was singing a long paragraph of non-understandable bible words, anyway his telepathy voice wasn't that bad. So as for those things that were unpleasant to listen to, Kaoru would treat them as chanting. 

_Saint girl promised that you would not be that type of character, so I finally agreed to the suggestion._

"Understand." Yawn~ She thought that the king was rather stingy with his words; how come out of a sudden he became so generous? 

_Kaoru, your next mission will be staying in the Sun kingdom._

"WHAT?!" Kaoru finally realized what he had just said and raised up her head, surprised sapphire met mischievous evil amber; the king knew that from the start she had been drifting away pretending that she was listening to what he had been saying. 

_Celestial Galaxy had given you a new mission which is to stay in Sun kingdom and in charge of training the royal guards to fight off the intruders and formation._ Unlike his normal icily tone, it was surprisingly gentle. 

Kaoru was dumbfounded. 

_Plus, your immediate reaction of rescuing the princess, I am very satisfied with your ability, so I am planning to give you another extra post for you which is …_ He suddenly bent forward and whispered some words near her right ear. 

Kaoru paled upon hearing. 

"Kao…Kaoru is afraid to disappoint you but she can't take up such a post…" Tongue-tied. 

_Don't worry; I believe that you can take up this post._ He patted her shoulder and added on. _Oh yah, your right thigh inner area has a heart shaped birthmark that is beautiful. Hope that in the future, I can have a chance to see it again._ He smiled, cheerfully, totally different from Kaoru's petrified expression. 

So, he knew everything and saw everything from the start, and used it to tease her. Good, good. What a cunning person he was! At that moment, the beautiful face of his because of the smile became more entrancing, looked so irritating and gross, as that expression telltale of 'try to make fun of me? You are still too young.' 

Even after he had left, Kaoru still stood at there stunned for a long time. She stretched her body to ease the muscles and raised her right hand. A ball of bluish-white light gathered on her hand and revealed a swirling bluish-white with a tint of green pearl rested on her palm. 

"MISAO!~ Get your fat butt over here now!~" Kaoru shouted angrily and threw the pearl on the ground. 

Smoke leaked out from the pearl. Sunlight and smoke diffused together, a screen formed and it revealed Misao's image. 

"Kaoru-chan, what's the matter…? Wow! What's that? Golden cloak! Since when you have the money to afford such a wonderful piece of cloak? It looks so classy!" Misao covered her cheeks admiring. 

"Tell me! What's going on? How come there is a new mission about prolonging my stay in Sun kingdom?" 

"Oh! About this matter, don't need to worry! It is just such a trivial matter. Not important at all!" 

"Ya your right! Not important for you of course! As you are not the one will be staying next to that cunning king." 

"Kaoru-chan, this is so undesirable! How come after a trip to Sun kingdom, all your manners gone to trash! Especially the way you mention the Sun king as cunning." 

"Enough of these! I don't want anymore nonsense! Tell Chris that I will definitely not take up this mission!" Must be kidding! That Sun king wasn't going to give her a good time at there! Staying beside him working, she would be insane sooner or later! 

"Erm… This is also can't be helped! It has to be you! You're the only candidate!" 

"What must be me again? There has a lot out in Celestial Galaxy that can give training about formation to defend off intruders not only just me! I am sure about that. NO NEED TO BE ME TO GO PERSONALLY!" She gritted her teeth. 

"No, no! Only you can detect his aura!" Misao shouted in despair. 

Kaoru was taken back by Misao's action but soon recovered. "Don't use this thing to trick me; he is not in the Sun kingdom." After staying there for about two days, she still couldn't sense any feeling relating to Winter. 

"No! Although he is not in the Sun kingdom, but still can find some hints about his where else." 

"Why do you say so?" 

"Because the last place Winter chased after that demon was in Sun kingdom." 

"Demon hidden in Sun Kingdom?!" Kaoru was shocked. "Can't the king sense it?" 

"He already knew about it, but couldn't do anything about it as he can't pin point the demon's exact location as it knows how to conceal its aura. That's why he hopes that Celestial Galaxy can send over a good ability, reactive and know how to deal demons with formation and train the royal guard people." 

"Praising doesn't get you to anywhere! I am not doing it!" 

"Are you so heartless until you don't even care about Winter?" 

"Don't you know about the extra post that the king requested for me to do?" Kaoru showed a disgusted look. 

"Oh! That post! Well besides training the royal guards, there is indeed another Saint post waiting for you!" 

"Saint?" She arched her eyebrows and widens her eyes. "Chris knew about it and did not do anything against?" 

"Why should he object? He was the first one who agreed!" 

"WHAT!!!" Kaoru couldn't believe her ears! "Need not to say anything more. I must be hated by Chris, that's why he requested me to do this post!" 

"Don't mistaken that old fellow, he is very honorable, it was Sun king who promised to give him a wine vase that will keep on reproducing good wine as an exchange." 

Upon knowing the truth, Kaoru almost puked blood. "Just because of a small little wine, he sold me off? This is so called 'honorable'?" 

"Well this isn't Chris' fault. Just that the Sun king shouldn't have tempted him. Chris is such an elderly man. How could he able to fight with a young man, who knows how to pick on his weakness, knowing that he could lay his hands on that magical vase, he was excited until he almost become unconscious. Talking about this, Chris is actually risking his life upon nodding his head!" 

"Sounds like Chris is also a victim!" Sooner or later, she wasn't tortured to death by the king but frustrated to death by her own colleagues. 

"That is still fine. Chris is very forgiving; he will not hold grudges with young fellows." 

"You're right, I am not as forgiving as he is. I keep complaining." 

"Kaoru-chan, that post isn't what you think that bad. Seriously, from its name, it sounds so great, just that is not well known only." 

"Great?" Face reddened, fumes coming out from her top of her head. "Please say out that post." 

"Besides training the royal guards, you also need to do another Saint, great post next to Sun king which is …his… personal slave." 

"As a Spring, guardian of Celestial Galaxy, I has to be that cunning king 's personal slave?!" 

"Kaoru-chan, endure a bit for the sake of the mission. Chris will be very thankful of you. Think again! If you can find Winter's where else during the course of the mission, that will be even more better!" 

"I am not going to do this!" Anything will not change her mind. 

"Kaoru-chan~" 

"No means no! Never in my life will I do this." First time in her life, she hardened her heart.   


* * *

PoPlAr: At last!!! Finally I got the chance to update this chapter! Gomen!*Bows* I was too busy with all things like working, spring cleaning, and celebration. Plus, my computer kinda fail on me... It took me days for me to type out this chapter using my school's computer. I will try my best to update at least once per month for this story or 'Wishing Lake' as my studies are getting heavier... 

By the way, Happy Lunar New Year to all Chinese around the world ^-^   
(Got any hong bao for me? $-$) 

Preview in next chapter - Life in Sun Kingdom 

Will she agree to do the job or will she not?   
What actually had happened? How come Winter chase demon till Sun Kingdom? 


End file.
